


Crybaby Breeder

by lafb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Multi, NSFW Art, forced impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafb/pseuds/lafb
Summary: Heyo! This is a story about two alien ladies capturing a human man and having a bit of fun with him. Starts out with him not enjoying it, but by the end he wouldn't want his life any other way. Yes, I do really like women domming the hell out of men, next!Also, there's an image I tried to draw to go along with this.https://bit.ly/2McEAPD





	Crybaby Breeder

Samora and AJ giggled about their new catch who was bound up in their room, naked and unconscious. It was going to be totally worth it. After knocking him out, they brought him back to their space ship and did a few experiments on him. An artificial womb that they picked up on the nearby planet of Jupiter, a few fertility shots, and they were ready to wake him up.

He awoke slowly, his long eyelashes fluttered open. He didn’t struggle at first, just confused and sleepy.

“Who… What…” He asked, his nervousness obvious. He didn’t understand what was going on, or why he was in pain.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead…” AJ smiled at the man, brushing a bit of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Samora and AJ were two different alien species. Samora was Herk, a large species known for being wonderful farmers and heavy lifters. AJ, on the other hand, was a Firanival, a tall but lanky race that is known for not much but star mapping.

“Where… am I?” He continued his use of interrogative words. However, this time he was beginning to panic and struggle against his bindings. However, even if he were very strong for his kind, no human was breaking out of what they’d set up for him.

“Are you sore? Hungry?” Semora asked, her smile unsettling to the poor human. He didn’t respond, still trying desperately to get out.

“Come on, pretty boy, we’ve already got all the pain out of the way while you were asleep… We’ll let you down in a minute. You’re not a prisoner here.” Semora tried to calm him down with those words, but it didn’t seem to work.

“Please… Please…” He stopped struggling, tears coming to his eyes as he started to beg.

“Shh shh shh… You’re gonna be just fine. I promise we’ll treat you nice.” AJ said as she got behind him.

“REALLY nice. Promise.” Semora added her promise too. He didn’t seem at all convinced, just hanging his head as tears continued to fall from his face.

AJ squirted some lube on her fingers, and started to try and lube his asshole up.

“No no no… What are you doing?!?” He practically screeched as he tried to get his body away from her fingers. He obviously couldn’t get far, but he tried anyways.

“Semora, calm him down…” AJ grumbled, annoyed with his protests and screams. Semora sighed, holding his face and giving him a sudden kiss. It did surprise him at least, but it didn’t work too well.

Herks have a sedative in their saliva, and while it isn’t as strong as some other species, it works pretty well. The man is pacified just a bit, though still visibly upset.

“Do you wanna go first or…” AJ asked, but got a head shake in response.

“You first, because otherwise his ass would be wreaked.” She laughed, but this obviously frightened their subject. He futily struggles again, though gives it up rather quickly.

AJ adds herself into his prepared ass. Her cock is very long and skinny, and she in able to move it like a tentacle. With its length, she is easily able to touch his newly implanted cervix. However, she starts slow, beginning with tiny thrusts that hardly get much more than the tip in before withdrawing.

Still, he whines, tears running down his face. Semora decides to put her free time to work, giving him a lazy handjob. He doesn’t seem to respond that well to it, so she doesn’t bother with it for very long, instead just watching.

“You’re okay, see? You’re fine…” AJ says softly, gently rubbing his hips. He sniffles, though, he lets out a little noise each time she moves by his prostate. She takes note of that, making sure to angle her cock in a way that rubs against it every time.

Before long, he’s letting out sweet little moans, though he bites them back in shame. This encourages AJ to thrust a little further in, though she still moves slowly. She penetrates his cervix, a feeling that makes him feel good and bad all at the same time.

The human gives up on hiding his pleasure after a while, letting himself grunt and sigh, his eyes closing as he gets close to an orgasm. With a small “oof!”, he cums on the ground below. He feels warm and happy for a moment, forgetting where he was.

AJ bites her lip and pushes herself into his cervix, implanting her eggs and seed directly into his womb. This snaps him out of his orgasmic moment, though there’s not much he can do but panickedly babble and cry. His womb is stretched as the eggs fill him, odd little nooks and crannies being After thousands of tiny tiny eggs are placed inside him, each the size of beads. When she pulled out, none of the eggs fell out despite her seed leaking onto the ground.

It’s Semora’s turn now, and she begins prepping him. It takes much longer to prep him, she doesn’t feel ready until she can fit her whole fist inside.

Her cock is similar to an Earth horse, though shorter. It is still able to hit his prostate, which is lucky as it would be unbearable without that. As soon as he feels the girth of the member entering him, he tries to struggle again. Screams and crying go on for much longer, as she has no intention of slowing down. It’s just not pleasurable for her unless it’s fast, after all.

She uses him until his body begins to recognize pleasure, both from his prostate and the mere feeling of his body being stretched the way it is. He feels dizzy from how many sensations are inundating his mind. The constant rough thrusting into him finally results in another orgasm. His throat feels hoarse from all the screaming he’d done.

The first egg makes its way to her tip shortly after he finishes his orgasm. The sheer size of it makes him scream again. ‘It won’t fit’ and ‘please Jesus no’ don’t stop her from pushing her egg into him with a good thrust. It is accompanied by a good amount of cum, only stretching his body more.

4 jelly-like eggs are placed in his womb, each the size of two of his fists. After applying a plug to him, they allow him down from his bondage. Too blissed out and exhausted, he passes out on the couch after waddling over. Sweet dreams kept him happy, as did the new sensation of being full.

Months later -

“Mistress Alyaera… It hurts…” He whines at AJ, clutching his stomach as he sat on the couch. Semora was getting groceries while they were stopped, leaving AJ to babysit. The eggs haven’t grown since the day they were added, but he likes to complain it seems. After 4 clutches, you’d think he’d stop being such a baby about it.

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh does it?” She asked, giving his belly a rub. He flushed as he nodded. It felt so good having his belly touched.

“I could take them out, and get us a breeder who is grateful.” Her words made his eyes go wide.

“No no no, no… Don’t do that, please, mistress…” He sounded on the verge of tears. He was such a crybaby, but it was also kind of cute. “I like your eggs…” He added softly.

“Oh yeah? What do you like about them so much?” She said as she massaged his stomach.

“Mmm… I like the way they move inside me… I can feel each one when I move at all, and when you touch me like that…” He was a bit embarrassed by his own words, and said them softly like a child who was admitting wrongdoings.

“Mhm? Then why complain?” She asked, focusing on massaging one of Semora’s eggs around.

He looked away, only more embarrassed. “You… you don’t touch me like this otherwise… I like it when you do…” He looked down at his own belly, marveling at the largeness of it.

“Stop being so cute, or you’ll get me turned on again, little breeder…” She gave a kiss to his ear.

“Very sorry mistress…” He eyed her growing cock, hardly able to help his mouth from watering. What his life was before this, he couldn’t care less. This was all he wanted now.


End file.
